User talk:Bane7
Ok Bane. If you want to change the name, go to the main wiki and search "Change Wiki Name" and "How to Get url Redirects". Follow the instructions and get slizer.wikia.com as a redirect and rename us to SlizerPedia. K? If you don't think you can do it, post something on my talk page giving me permission to do it for you. Otherwise I might not be able to do this... Anyways, good luck! DeltaStriker 21:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Slizer infobox template I "borrow" the template coding thing from the TBW's character infobox and create a Slizer infobox template and also upload a custom "No image available" image for this wiki. If you don't like the template...message me. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 08:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not really good at wiki template coding stuff either, Bane7. I just guessing how it works by adding or deleting some coding stuff then test it out then do it again (if I mess up the coding thing). Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Those are the canon names of the regions. And I'll get to Granite later. DeltaStriker 23:25, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Sources Where are you guys getting your information, because some this stuff doesn't sound like it's true. Takua (talk) 18:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) HEY. Lego Mania Magazine I just got the March-April 1999 Lego Mania Magazine today and...I found out that Lego Mania had a Lego Throwbots Challenge (for ages 5-16 as of 6/30/99). It ended on June 30, 1999 and 5 grand prize and 25 first prize winners were selected on July 15, 1999. The challenge was created by the Lego Club (formerly known as Lego Mania Club) who were looking for the top 30 TECHNIC Throwbot builders. The rules of the challenge was to create a Super Throwbot model using at least two Throwbots sets along with other Lego pieces (I presumed non-TECHNIC pieces or something as the complete rules for this challenge could only be found on the Throwbots web page back then.) There was also an official Find the Throwbots Contest which ended on May 15, 1999 and the winners of that contest were randomly selected and notified via mail on June 21, 1999 and they get to chose any Lego set they want. (up to a $100 in value) The rules for that contest was simple: find the small pictures of Torch, Ski, Turbo, and Scuba hidden somewhere on the magazine. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 02:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Wow, I was unaware this existed! Very nice I must say! But, I would like to be an administrator. I believe I can help make this wiki look a bit better. Any chance I can be a staff on here? =) ToaZahrok (talk) 23:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request May I be an admin? Fastcar900 (talk) 23:39, January 17, 2014 (UTC)